Emily Owens MD - beyond the finale
by youngns
Summary: Beginning with the end. Not sure if there will be more. Depends.
1. Chapter 1

As he gently turned Emily to her back and began to feel her skin, he also thought he felt her stiffen, as if she was uncomfortable. He adjusted his body so that he wouldn't hurt her but as he began to kiss her again, he was sure he felt her stiffen again and this time, she pulled back so that he had to stretch to kiss her. He lifted his head to look at her and her eyes were wide open, not fearful but shocked. She murmured something and he had to lean in.

"What?" he said softly.

"This isn't going to work" she said again. He understood perfectly what she had said but certainly, not what she meant. He quickly moved off of her.

"Sorry, am I hurting you?"

"Oh no! Not at all. It's just…this isn't going to work…this, THIS. You know what I mean?" she smiled slightly.

"No, I don't. You mean here? Right now?"

Gesturing between them, "This. Us."

He stared at her for several seconds. Sitting up next to her, his knees pulled to his chest, he looked at her face, her long blonde hair splayed out across the pillow, her soft eyes. "I don't understand. I chose you, Emily. You. We've waited a long time for this."

"What do you mean 'we'? You haven't waited at all. I did all the waiting."

"Whoa! I thought we both wanted this. You've wanted it for a long time and I thought you would be excited! I picked you."

He waited for her response. She didn't know what to say because she couldn't say what she was thinking. It would be too painful. She slowly moved off the bed and started putting her shirt on.

"Aren't you going to say anything? What is going on?" He almost sounded pathetic but she knew that was just the hormones talking.

"Is this about Micah? I mean, you just started liking him today. You can't switch that fast. Can you?"

Emily looked straight into Will's eyes and before she could stop herself, she said, "I don't know how I feel about Micah but I know he chose me FIRST. He didn't wait until everyone else said no. He wants me and I like how that feels. I thought I was over you and then I wasn't sure… but now I am. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings. I don't want to hurt you. You are one of my closest friends but to be frank, you disregarded how I felt and did what you felt like doing and so I think I can do the same. When we were kissing, all I could think of is when Micah kissed me and it was fireworks compared to a backfire. Sorry. That was too far. But you know what I mean, I'm sure. I'm sorry Will. I hope you understand."

Will laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling while he contemplated saying what he really thought, which was, _I want YOU now_ but he knew how that would sound and in reality, it was kind of true. **_Maybe this is rebound sex. Would I still be with Casandra if I could? I'm not going there right now…!_**

"I don't understand, Emily. But whatever" was all that came out.

Emily turned and left Will half dressed, lying on HER bed. Right then, leaving that beautiful bare chest, she knew she was over him.

Emily found herself standing in the middle of her living room. She looked around for something to do while waiting for Will to get dressed and go. She knew the going part would be awkward but this whole night was not how she had ever envisioned her first intimate encounter with Will.

She spun slowly till she spotted the clean dishes in the drainer and made her way quickly over to them. **_He sure is taking his own sweet time._**But she didn't feel comfortable pushing him to hurry, **_and for what? So I can be alone?_****_I'm so messed up!_**

She was very quietly putting her recently washed dishes away as if she didn't want to wake him but in truth, she was just trying to hear when he came out. She finished the dishes and still, no Will.

**_What do I do? How do I always get myself into these crazy uncomfortable situations? Will always seems to be in the middle of them. Walking out when Micah was kissing me. Hmm, that kiss. Micah's lips. He has the best lips. Okay, remember, ballvery! Just go in and make sure he's okay. What if something happened; a heart attack, an aneurism? What would I do? Well, I am a doctor._**

Emily steeled herself and slowly peered around the door frame. Will was lying on the bed exactly as she had left him.

"Will? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am not leaving. Emily, you are making a big mistake and I want to save you from it. I'm not sure what you are thinking but as soon as I leave you are going to regret it so let's just start from the beginning again. That was super hot. I'll even come through the door again, if you want."

She stood in the doorway bewildered. Surely he was joking but he didn't look like it and he sure wasn't acting like it. She stared at Will, sprawled out on her bed wearing only pants. She started to giggle at the whole situation.

Will in her bed, was what she had laid awake at night thinking about to take her mind off school. Naked Will was what she imagined when she was eating lunch with Will everyday between classes. Will wanting her - this is where she tried to force her dreams to go every night for the last 4 years. And now, she wanted nothing to do with him. How did that happen? Oh yeah, Micah.

Sweetly she spoke. "Excuse me for a minute."

She grabbed her cell from the kitchen counter and walked quickly to the bathroom. She shut and made sure to lock the door. She started to dial and then paused. She turned on the shower, full blast, on cold, of course (she was an intern, after all) and finished dialing. It rang 4 times and just as she was about to give up hope, she heard his voice.

"Micah, hey, this is Emily. But you probably knew that because you have caller ID, right?"

"Yeah. Are you okay? What's wrong? You sound out of breath."

"Well, it's a bit of a long story, um, [_remember ballvery, Emily_] that I would really like to come over and tell you. Would that be okay? Are you busy? Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Whoa! Slow down. Yeah, you bet. You can come over. Can you drive or should I come get you? You don't sound well."

"No, I'm fine. I'll drive myself. I need to get out of here. I'm between giggling and hyperventilating. I'm fine."

"Do you know where I live?"

"Can you text me your address and I'll put it in my GPS?"

"You bet. See you in a minute."

"K. See you soon. And Micah, thank you. I really don't know what I'd do without you. Bye."

"Hey Emily, wait. Call me while you are driving if you need to. I want to make sure you make it here safe."

**_He wants me to be safe._** Her heart fluttered at just those few words.

**_Truly, how did I not ever consider him? He is practically perfect. So amazing, kind, understanding, in-tune and holy cow, he's hot. He gets me. He has from the first day I met him. He's the one that has kept me breathing._****_And when he touched my face and kissed me…_**

As she turned off the water, Emily let out a little squeal of delight. Apparently it was louder than she thought because just then Will yelled from somewhere in her apartment.

"Emily, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just slipped. Sorry."

"Did you just shower? You crazy girl. I'll take you clean or dirty, just hurry!"

Completely lying she hollered back, "I'll be right there." With that, she quietly opened the bathroom door, peaked out, grabbed her coat, bag and keys and she was gone.

After getting Micah's text and plugging it into her phone's GPS, she was off; a little faster than normal but she felt nervous and so alive she couldn't slow down. She knew that facing Will in the hospital the next day would be extremely uncomfortable but she pushed that guilt way down and drove a little faster.

According to the GPS Micah only lived 7.4 miles away **_but there must be 50 stoplights between us!_**

Just the word "us" made her squeal again. She felt like a giddy teenage girl. This was out of character for her but she was flying!

Just then the phone rang. She quickly stole a glance at the ID and answered.

"I only have 2.1 miles left but it feels like forever." She caught her breath and immediately retreated into herself. **_That was so forward. Whoa girl._**

"Good. I am waiting but not patiently. Are you driving erratically cuz sobriety tests take a long time, I hear and I am getting anxious (pause) to hear your story, of course."

"No, I'm being good; a little fast but good. Oh, the light is green. Yes! Hold on. Now I have .9 miles."

"You drove 1.2 miles that fast? Be careful. I want you here alive, Emily, and quit looking at your phone."

"Just keep talking to me so I don't have to look down to hang up. Where should I park?"

"Each apartment gets two spots so you can take my other one."

"You mean the good Dr. doesn't have two cars. One for business and one for play?"

"I'm lucky to have one. It was my graduation present to myself. It was between that and paying off loans. I made the right choice." She could hear him smiling.

"Is that you, on the side walk, waving?" Her heart skipped a beat just seeing him waiting outside for her.

"I see you. Just go around the back of the building."

He ran next to her car smiling his irresistible smile. She tried to drive straight but kept stealing glances at him. He pointed to an empty space and she couldn't help wondering if his car was the Honda Pilot on the left or the Camaro on the right. She guessed the Pilot. **_Ew, but maybe the Camaro. No, please no._**

He opened her door and all of the sudden she felt shy. **_Where did that come from?_**

He shut the door behind her and stared at her for a moment, right through her. She looked down, unsure of what she was doing there. Just then, she felt Micah's hands on her arms pulling her to him. He wrapped her in a warm hug and said, into her hair, "I'm so glad you're here."

She pulled back and smiled. "Me, too."

A few silent seconds lingered between them. Micah gestured for her to start walking and gently guided her at the small of her back. Her body started to heat up and she felt his touch at every step. As they reached his apartment, the butterflies in her stomach took flight. **_Why am I nervous? Micah has been my friend for months. He still is. Calm down. Breathe. That's what he would say._**

"Hey Emily," turning her towards him and pulling her back into reality, "breathe."

"Is it that obvious?" and they both started to laugh. And then she couldn't stop. It was getting embarrassing. Just solid guttural laughs coming uncontrollably and then in an instant the laughs turned to sobs. From deep somewhere inside her, from places she didn't know existed, came sobs and with each sob came tears. Lots of tears.

Micah reached out and pulled her in. He hugged her tight as her body jerked to catch each breath. He held on to her and stroked her hair. After several agonizing minutes, Emily's crying let up and she began to calm down. He let her go to retrieve some tissues.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. That came out of nowhere," she said in between choking breaths. "Thank you," as he handed her the tissues.

"It's okay." He paused. "It's better than okay. I'm so glad you were here. You are so cute when you cry. Irresistible, really."

He took her hand and led her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her next to him so that she could not have been any closer without being on his lap.

"So what happened tonight? If you want to tell me."

"Where do I start? Seriously. Do you want the long or short version?"

He looked right in her eyes and softly said, "the long version."

She couldn't help herself and immediately turned and grabbed Micah around the neck with both arms, tight. He was startled but wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. She held on to him for a long time; for dear life.

Finally, she leaned back, closed her eyes, laid her head against the couch and stretched out her legs. She was quiet for a long time. When she felt Micah move, she pried open her swollen eye lids. Micah was still there. She felt so peaceful knowing he was next to her, close to her, she shut her eyes again and in her mind she heard Micah's voice.

"Emily. Emily. Wake up. I have my bed ready for you. I'll sleep out here on the couch. Come on. I'll help you up."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. One minute I was bawling and now I'm sleeping in your bed? What a conniving tramp I am." She grinned and tried to look at Micah but her eyes couldn't focus.

"Thanks for letting me stay. I really didn't mean for this to happen."

"I'm happy, very happy you are here."

"Can I ask you a question? Do you have an extra toothbrush I could use. I will replace it, I promise. I just cannot go to sleep without brushing."

Micah grinned, "Well, you just proved yourself wrong on the couch."

"Well, about 2:30 I'll wake up and borrow one then."

"No, no, that's fine. I have a few extra. Follow me."

"Anywhere" she whispered. He heard her and she could feel him grinning behind her. She was too tired to feel embarrassed.

**_Not a great place to be when you are too tired to care about your actions but he's a gentleman. He won't take advantage…sadly. _**She grinned, too.

When Emily came out of the bathroom, Micah's couch was made up and he had changed into a T-shirt and shorts. **_His shoulders are so broad. His calf muscles are heavenly. Oh crap, he's a runner, I bet. I hate running. But maybe I've been running with the wrong people._**

"I'm really fine to sleep on the couch. I deserve it after being the party pooper."

"No, I want you to sleep in my bed." He looked at her securely.

"How do I argue with that?" she said grinning. She followed him into his room and gently touched the frayed camping quilt on the bed.

"My Gran made that for me when I joined the Boy Scouts. It's the best. I mean it's no label maker, but we can't all be that lucky."

"I don't sleep with my label maker, if that's what your implying. It looks perfect. Thank you for letting me use it."

"Of course."

He showed her how to turn off the bed lamp, "it's weird, you have to turn it backwards" and walked to the door.

"Good night Emily. Sleep tight."

She was already under the quilt and her eyes shutting.

"Thanks, Micah, for everything."

"Hey Micah?"

Nothing.

"Micah?" she shuffled a little closer.

"Huh? Emily? What's wrong?" rubbing his eyes and trying to focus.

"I'm sorry to wake you up. I just didn't know if you were asleep but I guess I just answered my own question. Sorry. Good night."

"Wait, come back. Come here." He moved towards the back of the couch so she could sit.

"No it's fine. I'll talk to you in the morning."

He watched her walk back to his room. Pretty soon he was in her doorway.

"Can I come in for a minute?"

"Micah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have woken you up. I just had a crazy dream and thought maybe you were awake."

"Can I come in, though?"

"Yes, of course."

He walked to the bed and looked down at her. She moved over so that he could sit.

"What was your dream about?"

"What everything in my life is about; Will."

Clearly taken aback, Micah shifted a bit, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to hear this.

"What do you mean everything?"

"I thought I was done with him, over him."

"Yeah, I remember, three totally's." She didn't know what he was talking about but continued.

"Then tonight he came over. He told me that he picked me over Casandra, that they broke up and he kissed me."

"Wow. This was your dream?"

"No! That really happened. In my dream we made love and I felt so bad afterwards. I didn't know how to tell you. It's was so real that when I woke up I had couldn't shake it so I wanted to tell you but I realize now that I am not really in my right mind. I'm still shaking though."

"Well, this is a little personal but given the circumstances, did you like the kiss? Do you have feelings for him again? Still?"

Reaching out to take his hand, she softly said, "No. That's how I know. Because I did not want to hurt you. I couldn't stand doing that to you."

Micah stood slowly and paused.

"Please don't leave."

He looked at her for a moment and quietly walked around the bed and lifted Gran's quilt. He climbed in and scooted his body right next to her, feeling her body warmth and soft skin. She turned away from him and shifted her body even deeper next to his. She felt behind her for his arm and pulled it over her. She had never felt more safe and sure in her entire life. She quit shaking and didn't dream again.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's eyes felt like sandbags. She tried to recall why and then clearly remembered she was at Micah's house. In his bed. Next to him.

She forced her eyes open and before she could see clearly, she felt behind her for Micah's body but his spot was empty; still a little warm but no Micah. She knew that the make-up counter lady would be outraged but she rubbed her eyes anyway. She looked around the room and as far as she could see, no Micah.

She stretched, not entirely sure she wanted to get up. But she wanted to find Micah more.

**_Maybe he went out to the couch. Maybe I was hogging the bed. Ew, I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing. I hope he's still here. What time is it? Oh crap, am I late and he left without waking me up? It might be good if we show up at different times so people don't get suspicious. I shouldn't care but worrying is my strong suit._**

Luckily, Micah had pulled his bedroom door almost shut or Emily would not have seen the full length mirror hanging on the wall behind it. She looked to see how bad her "morning monster" was and she gasped at the sight of her puffy eyes.

Seeing as there was no water in the room, she couldn't splash them so she did the best she could to forget about her marshmallow eyes, straighten out her hair and adjust her mussed clothes. She checked the corners of her eyes, her nose, and her teeth. She tried to smell her breath but never could understand how that worked. She finally resigned herself to the fact that this was her in the morning and hopefully Micah wasn't scared of monsters.

She opened the door cautiously and immediately smelled coffee and something yummy. She took a few steps into the room and heard the sweet sound of, "Good morning."

She turned and Micah was lounging in a comfy looking chair by the large windows, still in his PJ's, with a mug in one hand and a book in the other. There was an electric fireplace going behind him, not putting out heat but adding great ambiance to the room.

"Good morning. Your place is incredible. I was too busy being self-centered last night to even notice but wow!"

By then, Micah had walked past her, gently touched her arm and moved on into the kitchen.

"I have coffee, tea, herbal tea, hot chocolate, chocolate milk, and orange juice."

"Is that all?"

"Well, your majesty, I would be happy to do your bidding at the nearest market."

"What are you having?"

"Lemon zinger herbal tea."

"But I smell coffee."

"I brewed some to try and entice you to wake up." He walked past her again and said, on the way to his chair, "I missed you."

All she could do was stare at him. **_Is this guy for real?_**

"Are you for real?"

"What?"

She walked over and sat in the matching chair. She looked at him straight on and said again, "are you for real? You are too perfect. How do you do it?"

"Please do not call me perfect. My sister used to scream at me about being perfect and believe me, I am anything but perfect….but when I like someone, I want to treat her right and that may come off as perfection. I don't know. But I am for real."

"Wow. Just wow." She sat silently looking at him and as he took a drink, she realized she wanted coffee.

She made her way to the kitchen and said, "so you're an herbal tea guy, huh?"

"Yeah, I've never been a big caffeine guy. You?"

"Sometimes. When the time is right. I don't know. But this seems like a good time. I'm still having a hard time getting my head together after last night." She remembered the couch and noticed that it had not been slept in. **_He stayed with me all night._**

"What time is it? I don't know where my phone is."

"It's 8:45."

"Oh no, I gotta go!"

"Why?"

Rushing around trying to find her bag and phone she was freaking out.

"We were supposed to be there at 8:00. Dr. Bendari will kill me, execution style, in front of everyone. So much for being her assistant. I can't believe this. Why are you just…"

"Emily, we don't have to be in until 1pm for the staff meeting, remember?"

She stopped right where she was and started scanning her brain. When she finally rested on reality she let out a big sigh. She took her mug off the counter and walked over and fell into the adjacent chair so relieved.

"What are you reading?"

Holding up the book so she could see the cover he told her.

"Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance."

"Are you a biker?"

"Well, I've read enough now, I feel like I am….but no, not really. It's a book about a guy who needed to figure out life and he uses a bike to help him understand it. It makes sense to me and it's calming. I do eventually want to take a Harley across the country, though."

"Hmmm, sounds…adventurous."

She looked around his apartment and felt the peaceful effects of it. It was painted in soft colors. Book shelves lined ¾'s of the walls. Windows lined the other one. The rugs were plush and the furniture inviting. It was a bit of paradise.

"Did you decorate yourself?"

"Only the books and the furniture, the view was already here," he said smiling. "I didn't paint it and my mom bought the rugs."

"It's very inviting. It feels good here."

"It's my sanctuary. Speaking of, how are you feeling? And how did you sleep?"

She looked at him for a minute while ascertaining how she felt.

"I feel really good. I was almost manic last night but I feel new today. I slept really well and when I woke up you were still here. That felt good."

"Good. Are you hungry? I don't have any ring dings but I have some pretty sugary cereals."

"I'm not hungry and I only gorge on sugar when life is too much but thank you for the offer."

They sat in silence for a while; Micah glancing at his book (but not reading a single word) and Emily looking out the large windows that framed the beautiful landscape of downtown Denver.

"This view is spectacular."

"It's even better at night. "

Silence.

**_Night_**.

"Maybe we could have a do-over of last night sometime. Only I'll be normal."

Emily had never experienced a conversation like this; one in which she felt completely at ease. She felt more able to say anything or do anything with Micah than with anyone she had ever known. She had shut herself off to potentially close relationships which she contributed to her mother's ability to let everyone "in." She refused to be her mother in any way. She'd never had any close girlfriends which she contributed to her need to do well in school so that unlike her mother she would do something meaningful with her life and she didn't get close to boys because as far as she knew, they didn't really care to.

"Are you busy tonight?... Can I take you on a date?"

She took a deep breath.

"I would love that."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you're okay to go home? There isn't any chance he is still there, is there?"

"I texted Tyra and she's home alone. I didn't explain so she is a bit confused. But I don't know how things will go today. I'm glad it's just a meeting so I don't have to have a conversation."

"I'll protect you. Just stick with me."

"I wonder if that would be worse."

"Staying with me will always be the better choice."

Micah's sly grin told Emily everything she needed to know.

**_This could possibly be really fun. This. Us. But we haven't had "the talk" yet so don't jump the gun._**

Micah walked her to her car and after she unlocked it, he opened her door.

"Thank you again, for everything. You really are…" but before she could finish saying "perfect" Micah stepped closer, moved her hair behind her shoulder, held her head gently and kissed her softly.

She closed her eyes and held on to that feeling for a moment. **_Don't say thank you!_**

"I'll see you tonight." He said as she got in the car. "Can I pick you up at 6:30?"

"Sure. I'll be ready….and waiting."

As she pulled out, she rolled down the window and made sure he heard her say, "perfect."

Tyra was still snickering as she and Emily walked into Denver Memorial,.

"Please stop. Will and Micah will both know that I told you."

"Trust me. They already know you told me. We are roomies and we are female."

"I. cannot. win!"

"Oh, I think you've won. Twice."

Emily refused to sit by anyone she knew except Tyra, of course. There was no escaping Tyra. She picked seats in the back and on the end so it was obvious to any seat seekers, they were not welcome.

She kept her head down as everyone streamed in.

"Why are we hiding?"

"I'm not hiding and you can certainly go sit somewhere else."

"Harsh Owens."

"Sorry. I don't know what I am doing but I just need a minute to breathe."

"There's Dr. Bar…Micah. He's scanning and oops, he just saw us….He's coming over…he just got stopped by Bendari….he's walking to the front. Saved by Bendari. Who would have ever guessed she would have helped you out? You can thank her later." Tyra thought she was pretty funny. Emily didn't.

"I don't need a play by play."

"Well then I won't tell you that Will just walked in….and….he just sat down, by himself."

"Thanks for not telling me."

After the meeting, Emily escaped quickly (**_I'm getting good at this)_** and headed to her office. She shut the blinds and fell back into her chair. **_The chair that Micah got me. Okay, Emily, what are you afraid of? Make a list of Pro's and Con's – for what? I like Micah. I know I do. I truly am over Will so what am I so afraid of?_**

There was a soft knock at the door. Emily debated on ignoring it but the light was on so whoever it was knew she was inside. **_But they could think the light just got left on but then they would open the door to turn it off. WHY ME?_**

She slowly got up, hoping the lapse in time would send the knocker away but as she made her way, they knocked again. **_LEAVE ME ALONE!_**

"Hi," she said with a fake smile but it quickly turned real when it was Micah looking back at her.

"Hurry, come in," she whispered as she pulled him in by the arm.

"What's going on?"

She let out a big sigh and fell, once again, into her chair.

"I don't know! I felt so good this morning but after I left your place, I started getting all tied up inside."

"It just means you're better when you are with me."

"You're probably right," she said smiling up at him.

Another knock jolted her a bit. Before she could say anything, Micah opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hi Will." Micah had to look up to maintain eye contact but that didn't bother him one bit. He stood a little straighter, daring Will with his eyes.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Emily for a minute. Alone."

"Sorry. She can't. She's busy.

"Emily, come on," Will barely got out before Micah nudged him out the door and shut it behind them.

"Will, she's got some stuff to do and she will let you know when she can talk."

Will tried to stare him down but Micah wasn't moved. Will finally gave in and walked away.

Micah slowly went back in. Emily had her head on her desk.

"I feel like a 13 year old who can't handle boy problems. What is wrong with me?" came out muffled.

Micah walked around to her side of the desk, leaned against it, touched her chin and lifted her head gently.

"Let's get out of here. We can take my car and come back later for yours. Let's just get out in the open air and breathe for a minute and then we can talk about everything, if we feel like it."

_How did he know exactly what I need? _After a few deep breaths Emily agreed and stood. Micah peered out the door and declared the coast clear and they headed for the back stairs. They made it out without seeing anyone who would notice. When they got to the parking garage, Micah took her hand and led her to his car.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"The Pilot was yours and not the Camaro."

"What are you…oh, last night. And why wouldn't I have that sweet Camaro?"

"Because you're perfect."

"A Honda Pilot makes me perfect?"

"Well a Camaro is just a bit creepy."

"Hey, that's his pride and joy! He polishes that baby almost every day, whether rain, sleet, or snow."

"Well I'm sure he has a lot of time to take care of it because he doesn't have any friends that will ride around with him in it."

"Whoa, Emily. I never took you for a car snob."

"Oh yeah, you're seeing all my dark sides."

"So far, so good." Micah stared through her for mere seconds but it warmed her entire body.

"Do you need to go home or should we head back to my place?"

"If we are still going on our date, then is my attire appropriate?"

"You are perfect. To my place then."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily came out of the bathroom dressed and with nature drying her natural curls.

"Thank you for letting me use your shower. I hope I haven't ruined any plans."

Micah's glance at her lasted a little while and then he replied with a grin.

"I was going to make reservations but just in case anyone was out that we might not want to run into in this city of 700,000 people, I decided to make you dinner instead. You can just relax while I finish up."

"Mind if peruse your bookshelves? How many do you have?"

"Shelves or books? I haven't actually counted the books but I have read them all."

"Do you have a favorite?"

"The shelf above the fireplace is my "favorite's" shelf but the books there get rotated regularly."

"I don't see many girly books. What? Not a Jane Austen fan? It's all the rage right now, you know. You're so last century but then again, so was she."

"I haven't read any Austen but I will admit, only to you, that I did read Jane Eyre and she should have gotten a place on the fireplace shelf but I was too prideful, in case anyone saw it there."

"Jane Eyre is in my top 5."

"Come tell me the rest over dinner."

She walked over as he lit candles and dimmed the lights.

"You weren't kidding about the city lights at night. Wow."

He seated her so that she could look out and sat across from her. They had an excellent view of the city and each other.

"I hope you like seafood."

"I lived in Oregon for a few years and fell in love with it."

"You seem like an ocean girl to me."

They started with crab bisque and to Micah's amazement, Emily actually licked her bowl clean.

"I guess the bisque was okay, then?"

Sensually licking her lips as if she'd just made love to the bowl, "hmmm."

Flustered, "Okay then…"

Next, seafood fettuccine and asparagus, cooked to perfection.

"This is incredible! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mom had to work full-time to support us and insisted that grades were the most important thing so I was home every day after school doing homework. My mom would leave out a recipe and the cooking fell to me. My sister was too busy with other stuff."

"I'm sure your mom is so proud of you, and for good reason. This is heavenly. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Yeah, lots of stuff like, I don't hide my feelings very well. I'm not very good at pretending. I don't play it cool very well and I don't kiss and tell but tell me your other favorite books."

"No, I mean bad things like I can't drive a car or use a screw driver. All the things you said are sexy. I mean, cool. You know what I mean." They shared a glance and slowly looked away.

Over dinner they shared favorite books, authors, vacation spots, hobbies, and music. They talked so long that Emily finally had to excuse herself to take care of her hair. When Micah looked at the clock, it had been almost 2 ½ hours. It felt like 20 minutes. The candles had long expired and the dishes were drying out. He quickly cleared the table and turned on some music.

"Hmmm. Good choice. James Taylor is timeless," Emily observed coming out of the bathroom. She had her toothbrush dangling from her lips. Micah looked at her questioningly.

"Oh,you getting ready for bed?" he smiled.

Blushing so red, he noticed her embarrassment from across the room.

"No! It's a thing I do. I brush after every meal and since I left this here this morning, it seems reasonable to feed the habit." She returned to the bathroom quickly and finished brushing.

"Can I help with the dishes…?"

"It's as good as it needs to be right now. Come over here."

Micah sat on the couch and Emily followed. Micah scooted closer and turned to her.

"I have a place in mind to take you for desert but since you've brushed, do you still want to go?"

"Oh yeah, brushing doesn't mean I stop eating. It starts me with a fresh palate."

"I have a warm coat for you. I thought maybe we would walk, if that's okay with you."

"Sure. I'd love to get out in the fresh air."

"Okay, let's wait for the next song and then we'll go."

They sat together in silence until "Something in the way she moves" started and Micah looked at her.

"Will you dance with me?"

"I don't really dance. I'm a bit of a klutz but with you, I'll try."

He stood and pulled her up by the hand. She lost her breath a little as he pulled her close to him and held her tightly. He smelled so good and Emily leaned in closer.

"I'm going to say something and it's going to sound corny so brace yourself."

"Okay."

"I love your smell."

"My smell? What smell is that? Seafood?"

"Micah scent. Just you. It's very nice."

He pulled her in a bit tighter and began to whisper the lyrics in her ear. She started to get warm. Nice and warm.

_"She has the power to go where no one else can find me and silently remind me of the happiness and good times that I know, got to know. And I feel fine anytime she's around me now. She around me now, just about all the time. And if I'm well you can tell that she's been with me now, she's been with me now quite a long, long time and I feel fine."_

Emily pulled back from the embrace and looked at Micah. She looked at his eyes, **_deep brown and expressive_**. She looked at his hair, **_thick, wavy and just long enough to run my hands through_**. She looked at his chin and the small scar. **_It is so cute when he smiles._** And she looked at his lips. **_They are irresistible._** It was useless now. She was done being fearful. She moved her other arm to his shoulder and kissed him. The kiss was longing, passionate, wanting but then Micah stepped back.

"You ready to go for desert?"

Embarrassed but taken aback, Emily replied, "well, I'm no floozy, trust me, but I thought we kind of were."

"Emily, as much as I want to do this, as I've wanted to do it for a long LONG time, I don't want to be this way. I mean, I don't want to get to know you this way. You are really the first girl I've ever met that I really want to know. You are fascinating to me. I want to know YOU. I want to know all about you; about your spirit. Does this make sense?"

"It does. And the best part is, I believe you. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. Do you want to sit?"

"Sure."

They moved back to the couch and as they sat, Micah put his arm behind her back but because she was so tall, it was in the middle of her back and made her sit forward uncomfortably. Micah tried to adjust it but each place was awkward. He finally gave up and said, "sit forward a little." He pulled his arm out and took Emily's arm and pulled it to him till he reached her hand. He grasped onto it and looked at Emily.

"Now, finally, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, I'll just say this. Thank you."

She pulled their hands to her lips and kissed his hand.

"I've never been with someone who liked me for me. Not that I've been a slut but my brain is the last thing any boy has ever cared about, not to mention, my spirit."

He was moved by her innocence. Micah pulled her hand to him and kissed it gently.

"Emily, you're the best." He kissed her quickly and softly, " Let's go for that walk."


End file.
